Technical Field
Technology disclosed herein relates to a vehicle pop-up hood device.
Related Art
A vehicle pop-up hood device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-108651 is configured including a hinge base that is fixed to a vehicle body, and a hinge arm that is coupled to the hinge base so as to be capable of swinging, and that is fixed to a hood. The vehicle pop-up hood device includes a link mechanism that couples the hinge base and the hinge arm together, and configuration is made such that the link mechanism suppresses the hood from shifting a long way toward the vehicle rear side in a vehicle frontal collision. Note that Japanese Patent No. 4887512 also describes a vehicle pop-up hood device.
In the vehicle pop-up hood device described above, a front end side portion of the hinge arm is disposed offset toward a vehicle width direction inner side, and the link mechanism is provided between the offset portion and the hinge base. If this offset amount in the vehicle pop-up hood device becomes large due to design constraints, for example, there is a possibility that wrenching of the respective coupling locations of the link mechanism could occur during actuation of the link mechanism, resulting in major operation loss in the link mechanism.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a vehicle pop-up hood device capable of suppressing operation loss of a link mechanism.